Seamus' Decision
by scribhneoir
Summary: This short story tells the tale of Seamus' discussion with his mother in the final chapter of HBP, some minor spoilers. Please read and review.


Title: Seamus' Decision.

Set towards the end of '_Half Blood Prince'_, when Seamus has the conversation with his mother in the entrance hall.

Rating: K/K+

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan (who loved the new book) with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate.

A/N There are some Irish language words used in this story, but the translations are also included.

* * *

He had watched as many of his classmates were led away from the school by their concerned parents, and he knew that his mother was at that moment making her way through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade towards the castle.

When the shock had worn off and he had began to accept that Dumbledore really was gone, and that everything had changed, he knew that his mother would be anxious to take him home. But he could not, he would not, do that.

He had made a decision and he knew what he had to do. The words that Dumbledore had spoken still echoed through the mind of the young man, and his decision had not been as difficult as he once would have thought. A decision had to be made between what was right and what was easy, and he had made his decision.

He would stand with his friends and with Hogwarts as the dangers increased. He would stand with the side of light as the shadows and the darkness advanced on their world. And although he was scared, he knew that he had made the right choice.

But now he had to tell his mother, and Aine Finnegan was a difficult woman to argue with. His easy going Dad had often said that people, who had only met them once, knew instantly where Seamus had got his temper.

Seamus made his way towards the entrance hall, ready to face the inevitable confrontation and determined to make his mother understand that his mind was made up. The halls and corridors of Hogwarts were quiet, despite the fact that there were many more people in the school than usual. The investigation, and the ensuing security concerns, had meant that there were a large number of ministry officials around the school. People had also begun to gather to pay their respects to Dumbledore, and of course there were various concerned families arriving at the school. But despite the large number of people in the school, the only sounds that could now be heard were the echoing footsteps, whispered conversations and regular sobbing. In fact the hushed atmosphere was only really broken by the arrival of frantic parents.

"_Hogwarts without Dumbledore just doesn't seem right, everything has completely changed", _Seamus thought to himself as he passed a group of Ravenclaw third years who were gathered together, sobbing. It was devastating enough that the battle had taken place within Hogwarts, but the fact that Dumbledore had been lost was earth shattering. For almost all of the students Dumbledore _was_ Hogwarts and now everything was uncertain. But for Seamus, everything that had happened had made him even more certain that he had made the right decision. He had to stand with the light as the darkness attacked them all.

He arrived at the entrance to the castle and immediately caught a glimpse of his mother hurrying up the steps. He had a brief moment to notice her red eyes, and the concern and worry evident in them, before he was caught in a tight hug.

"Shay, cad e mar ata tu? _(How are you?)_ Everyone has heard the news; we're so worried about you"

Seamus quickly moved to reassure his mother,

"Mam, I'm okay really, I mean, I still can't believe what's happened here and what's happened to Dumbledore, but really I'm okay."

He was relieved to see his mother calm down a bit as she listened to him. He could see other families arriving and moved away from the main door slightly.

He took a deep breath,

"Mam, I'm not going home just yet. I'm staying here at Hogwarts."

He waited with baited breath for the inevitable and he was not disappointed,

"Shay, listen… I know you're upset, but really your father and I think it's best if you come home. We…"

He interrupted, needing to get his point across,

"No Mam, listen to me please, I know that you're worried and that…"

"Seamus Eoghain Finnegan…"

He winced slightly as he listened to his mother; it was never a good sign when she used his full name,

"…I know that you feel like you should be here but everything has changed so much, you are better off at home where we can take care of you, where we can keep you safe. You really have to realise that your father and I know what's best…"

Seamus interrupted again, knowing from experience that it was a necessary tactic if he ever hoped to get a word in edgeways.

"Mam, listen to me please…" he began with his voice raised slightly in order to be heard.

"No Seamus listen to me, you need to …" and the heated discussion continued, with the volume continuing to rise, until,

"Mam, lig domsa i a labhair, le do thoil!" _(Mum, Let me speak please!)_

There was shock evident on Aine Finnegan's face as her young son left her speechless,

"Mam, I have made a decision and you are not going to change my mind. I am of age now and I can make my own decisions. It is the right choice to stay here. I must attend the funeral and pay my respects. How could I possibly leave before doing that? How could I run off before showing Dumbledore the respect that he deserves?"

Seamus' voice continued to increase in volume as he spoke, but he continued,

"I will stay here at Hogwarts and I will attend the funeral, Dumbledore was a wonderful wizard and he did everything possible to protect us all. The very least that I can do is to attend his funeral, and show him that respect. And then, if the school reopens in September, I will be coming back here. I am a part of this world and I will not leave it. I will stand beside those who are trying to protect and defend us all and I will do all that I can to help them. I don't know if I will make all that much of a difference but I am determined to try. I am scared of what might happen… of course I am. But I will not leave. I will do whatever I can to help Harry and everyone else."

Seamus watched his mother's reaction and was pleased when she suddenly smiled and pulled him into another hug. Her son had grown into a young man and she could now see how brave he was. She spoke softly but Seamus could still hear her clearly as she said,

"My son, I am very proud of the man you have become. You are standing beside your friends and standing up for what's right, and I am very proud of you"

The End. 

Thank you for reading and please take a moment to leave a review (good, bad or whatever!),

Thank you.


End file.
